Jack Rain: The Second Scar
by xxDaRkHeArtZxx
Summary: (Next Update: TBA) Jack Rain. The boy who had the second scar. He and his friends must get through Hogwarts and vanquish evil that lurks in every corner. His life at the wizard school won't go easy. Will he get to Year 2? Find out! Chapter 1 up. (Bad with summaries)


**A/N: I am back! I've been reading and watching Harry Potter, and I said, "What the f**k (just kidding). I really said, to my brother, I'm gonna go write a Harry Potter fanfic. So, it's about Harry and my new char. New people are being added, too. If you hate completely new characters like this one, head out. But stay if you get interested. Peace. Chapter 1: The Triplet Wands. This is set at the time Hagrid told Harry he's a wizard.**

It was a cold night. Winds were high up and house lights dim. No one in sight. Not a soul, not a shaggy cat that roamed the alleyway

But two people were stirring.

A young boy, about the age of 10, ran down the dark street, having a perfectly carved stick in his hand. But it wasn't just a stick.

It's a wand.

A man came dashing after him, a look of anger on his face. "Come back here, you little muggle!"

The young boy simply laughed. He waved the wand around in the air, random sparks and spells coming out of it. "Cool stick, sir!" he said with a laugh as he ran onto the town's bridge.

The man roared in rage and took out another wand. The boy stopped running and smirked mischievously. "You have _two _magic sticks?!" he said excitedly.

The man smiled maliciously and said softly, "Ohh this isn't for tricks, muggle-worm. _Expelliarmus_!"

The boy's stolen wand was blasted out of his hand. He gasped and looked at the man fearfully. "I-I'm sorry s-sir! I was o-only trying to p-play around..." the scared boy stuttered.

The man laughed. "You won't remember anything after this muggle. Better say your prayers, boy. Time t-" he was blasted from behind and sent flying to the ground.

The boy fell down in surprise and crawled desperately away. He looked up at the source of his rescue. A man, who looked like he had just been through a bad event, was pointing his wand at the limp man on the ground. "Kid. Hand me the wands."

The boy picked up the two wands and handed them to the man. "What's your name, kid?" the man asked as he inspected the wands.

"Jack. M-My name's Jack..." he said, releasing another stutter, raising one of the man's brows.

The man tossed him one of the wands. Jack was shocked, but took it. "Do this, and do it correctly, Jack. I only came out here to save you and see if you're...one of _us_."

Jack was confused even more. "Uhh...what?"

"Just look at this spell for an example. Watch me," the man said as she took out his wand again and got into a stance.

"But I don't even know you, and I have other things to do then wave a stupid-" Jack was cut off by a wand pointed in between his eyes.

"Do not call it _stupid_!" the man bellowed. Jack took a step back.

Jack said fearfully, "Continue..."

The man got back into his stance and pointed his wand at the lake in front of them. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A large stream of mist ejected from the man's wand and flew towards the lake. The patronus made a floor over the lake and a wolf appeared standing on that platform.

"I don't expect you to do this spell, so simply disarm me with the spell this _git_," he kicked the man who chased Jack, "used on you," he finished. But before Jack could begin, he was stopped yet again. "You're just a beginner. Just do Wingardium Leviosa. Simple beginner's spell."

Jack nodded and took out the wand. He got into a poor version of the man's stance and said, "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!"

The man's wand flew out of his hand and into a mud puddle from a previous rain shower. The man looked at Jack and smiled very little. "You're a wizard. That spell wouldn't of worked if you were a muggle, my boy."

Jack smiled and went over to the puddle and picked up the man's wand. He wiped it with his jacket sleeve and gave it back. "Should I keep this thing or..." he motioned to the wand at hand.

The man shook his head. "No. Dispose of it. I must inform my colleagues of you. We must get you to a suitable home and get you into training."

Jack backed away. "How can I trust you? All I did is steal a stick..."

The man muttered, "_Wand_..."

Jack obviously heard, showing a hint of hate in his expression. "Whatever. _Wand_," he said, waving it mockingly in the air. "Why am I so special? Obviously there are tons of you people out there. I should actually spread the word."

The man's eyes widened into large spheres and yelled, "Do _not _spread the word! Wizardry is a art that needs to be kept in the shadows."

Jack smirked. "So I'm a wizard, since I could cast that spell, huh?" he remarked rhetorically. "Why would a parent-less, food stealing, homeless boy like me be able to cast spells? I'm no special person." he said.

"Your name is Jack Rain. Your parents are alive, the wizard world knows it. You aren't _just _a wizard, you're _the _wizard. The one who can control darkness," the man said, sweating suddenly and looking around in a sparked panic. "T-Take this to D-Diagon Alley . I-It shows directions. Tell McGonagall Q-Quirrel sent you." the man named Quirrel stuttered before casting a spell above his head, disappearing.

Jack was beyond confused. He looked at the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, a small key falling out with a number on it, the number 689. The paper also had a list of items and the name the man had told him before he left. Minerva McGonagall. "Must be one of his _colleagues_," the young wizard chuckled and pocketed the paper and key. He noticed his still had the wands of his attacker. He scoffed and snapped them in half. "Welll better be off to this...what's it called...oh! Diagon Alley. Right," he smiled, speaking to himself.

Quirrel reappeared in his classroom. A sign beside his door read, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. "M-Master, he's coming h-here."

Behind his turban, a hissing, bloodcurdling voice spoke, "Good...make sure you get him with us. His powers are...useful." the voice hissed.

Quirrel let a small yelp and replied, "Y-Yes sir. But p-please don't take over m-my body again. I-It isn't a good f-feeling."

The voice under his turban hissed louder, "It isn't a good feeling feeding off of you stupid, stuttering, git! I'd rather have a better host than you!"

Quirrel whimpered and nodded vigorously, "Yes s-sir. I will try and be m-more reliable."

The voice replied with a laugh, "Don't try. It won't ever work with you. Now, get preperations for both of the boys' return! Jack Rain, _and_, Harry Potter."

A few days passed, and Jack was walking down the streets of London. His notes were in front of him, guiding his way to the desired location. "This is so complicated!" he groaned and read through the directions once more.

Jack kept walking until he stopped dead in his tracks at a small, soulless alley with a brick wall. _'Brick wall for nothing? Strange...'_ , the young boy thought as he walked over to the mysterious wall. He looked over at the directions and read aloud, "Press the brick that is on the third row and 5th to the left."

He was confused at first, but deciphered the message and looked at the 5th brick to the left. He pushed it and more confusion flew back into him. The brick wall transformed into nothing and showed him the destination that took him days to get to. Diagon Alley.

Jack ran into the alley, excited as ever. He looked around, seeing other young wizards like himself walking in and out of store. He ran around, looking at window displays. But Jack stopped his little sight seeing and looked at his paper once more. It told him, in horrible hand writing (as if it were written by a lunatic), to head over to Gringotts Wizard Bank. "So that's what the key's for," he smiled as he looked at the key.

After many wrong turns and distractions, Jack found the bank. He walked inside, seeing rows of Gringott goblins writing with quills on pieces of parchment. "Excuse me," Jack called to one of the goblins.

The Gringott employee, obviously annoyed, looked up from his work and said, with a rough voice, "Talk to the front desk, kid," and went back to working.

Jack nodded, but dared not to say his thanks. He walked down to the front desk and called out once more, "Excuse me, sir. But I have been authorized by, "he shuffled out his note, reading over Professor Quirrel's name, "Professor Quirrel to open vault 689."

The goblin, who looked even tougher then the others, said, "Do you have the key to your requested vault?"

Jack nodded and showed him the key. The goblin nodded to one of his employees that was standing beside a large door. "Come with me," the third goblin ordered.

Jack swiftly followed. The goblin was silent the whole way to his vault. Jack liked it that way, which was rare, because he loved to converse with anyone he meets. "Here's your vault. Hand me the key, if you will."

He handed the goblin his key and held his breath, expecting something to happen to him for no apparent reason. The goblin raised a brow and walked over to the vault door. "This kid is crazy..." the goblin muttered. Jack didn't hear it this time.

The goblin unlocked the vault and told him to get what he needed. Jack dashed inside with high expectations, and he wasn't disappointed. A fortune of gold coins were displayed all around. He looked at his notes, seeing what the bring and what to leave alone. "Bring at least 400 gold coins. Put it in your pockets. Don't worry, they'll fit fine," Jack read aloud once more.

He stuffed the required amount of his fortune in his pockets and walked out. The goblin was waiting for him, but was talking to another one of the goblins, which was with a large man with a long, black beard that looked like a dark forest, and a boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. "I'll take this young man back to the front desk room. You took these two, good luck."

Jack and the boy made eye-contact, and they both flinched and recoiled backwards. Jack felt a searing pain on his palm. His scar, that looked like a bio-hazard, burned with pain. He received the scar from, as he remembered, was from a wolf that came from the forest in the winter. At least, that's how he remembered it.

The boy was, too, having a pain in his scar. He was clutching his forehead over the scar. The large man looked with worry, "You a'right there, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded with a forced smile. "Yeah. Let's just get to the vault."

Jack told the same to his new goblin-guide. The two groups left in different directions, and before Jack knew it, he was back in the front steps of the bank.

He took out the note and looked through the items he was commanded to buy **(A/N: **This is the same list Harry is getting, so it's all the same)**,** "Three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat for day (black), one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings), The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions," Jack sighed and took a deep breath and continued, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection. 1 wand is required, 1 cauldron, 1 set of glass, 1 telescope, and 1 set of brass scales. Students can also bring an owl, cat, toad, or dog/tamed wolf. Huh," he smiled at the pet part. "I'm going to that pet store first."

Jack made way to the pet store and walked in. Kids his age and a little older were looking at the pets that were set in front of them all. He walked over to the toads and cats. "Not really a toad guy, and I'm allergic to cats..." he mumbled and walked over to the large display of owls. "I don't really like birds," he earned a large hoo erupt from a owl in front of him. "Sorry dude."

Jack went over to the dogs. He looked through the pets and saw a white wolf sitting in the corner, sleeping while it's brethren were jumping at him. He picked up the small wolf and earned a wet lick from the pup. "You. I'm buying you," Jack laughed and went over to the clerk and bought his pet.

He now walked down Diagon Alley, his new wolf pup following at his side, occasionally barking delightfully at the freedom of the world. Jack walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop, where he would hopefully receive his new source of magic.

Jack opened the door, hearing a ring that alerted the store owner of a wizard's presence. "Hello, young man. How may I help you today?"

Jack replied, feeling happy with this man's politeness, "I would like to receive a wand. How may I do that?"

The owner, Garrick, nodded with a hmm. "Everyone needs a wand," he walked to the back of his shop, prompting Jack to lean over the front desk to see him.

Garrick came running back with a 9 inch box. "Try it. Give it a flick."

Jack nodded and waved the wand. The wand blew a violent gust of wind at the owner, causing him the fly into the wall. Jack winced and put the wand back into the box. "Sorry."

Garrick chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal, "I get it all the time," he assured Jack when Harry Potter walked into the shop.

Jack looked at Harry, expecting a jolt of pain, but didn't get one this time. "Uh, hi," Jack said nervously.

Harry replied, with the same fear of pain, "Hello."

Garrick handed Jack another wand. "11 inches, dragon heartstring, holly wood," he said the characteristics of the wand. Garrick went back to the wand storage area for Harry's wand.

Jack waved the wand, and a perfect line of red sparks went out from the tip of his wand. He smiled. Jack found his own wand. His wolf barked in approval. Harry jumped. Jack realized his forgot to tell Harry about his wolf pup's presence and said, "Sorry for the scare. It's just my wolf pup, his name is..." Jack thought, _'Darn! I forgot to name him!'_. "His name is Axel."

Harry nodded. "That's a good name."

Jack agreed. Pretty good for a last minute choice. Garrick came into the front desk room and handed Harry a wand box. That wand didn't work, because it caused them all to fell over. "I'll go look for another." Garrick said, walking back out of sight.

Jack turned to Harry and said, "So do you have all your stuff for the wizard school?" he asked, knowing that Harry was a first year due to his need of a wand.

Harry shook his head. "No. I have to go get my books and robes and cauldron. Stuff like that. I only have my pet covered."

"Yep. As you can see, so do I," Jack knelt down and ruffled Axel's head, earning a bark and what seemed to be a smile.

Garrick came back in, sweating. "This wand came to me without my admission. Just floated into my hand. It was rather frightening," he said, then came down to a whisper, "this wand has a dark history. It's brother was wielded by a dark lord, and it's triplet," Garrick turned to Jack's wand, "was the light that diminished that darkness, but received the darkness itself," Jack then looked scared.

Harry and Jack nodded. Harry took out the new wand and flicked it above him. A streak of light emitted from the wand. Garrick nodded. "That is your destined wand. Use it well," Garrick walked away to his office, done with the two wizards.

Jack looked at Harry and suggested, "Want to finish our shopping together? I really need someone to accompany me to this school,"

Harry nodded and said, "Hogwarts."

Jack replied, "Gesundheit,"

Harry laughed and said, "No. The school is called Hogwarts, Hagrid told me."

Jack said in response, "Hagrid's that big guy at Gringotts?"

His new friend nodded. "He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Anyway, better get to the shopping for this supplies, huh?" Harry said as he introduced Jack to Hedwig.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Let's get to it!"

After at least a hour and a half later, Jack and Harry were pushing their carts to platform 9 and ¾ . They saw a man standing against a pillar. "Excuse us, sir, but could you direct us to platform 9 and ¾?"

The man laughed. "There is no 9 and ¾! Are you mad?!" he was laughing his life out like it was a comedian's best punch line. He walked away.

Harry and Jack glared at him and saw a family of gingers pushing carts like there's. Jack and Harry looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright, Fred you go first," a woman said to one of her twin sons.

"He's Fred, I'm George!" the pointed-at boy said.

His twin added, "Seriously, woman. You call yourself our mother?"

The first twin walked up to the middle of platform 9 and 10. Harry and Jack watched intently. "Just kidding, mum, I am Fred," he said and pushed his cart straight into platform 9's barrier, going through it before his mother could chew him out. George then went into the platform after his brother.

Molly Weasley was about to send her son, Ron, in when Harry and Jack pushed their carts over. "Excuse us, ma'am, but could you show us how to..." he motioned towards 9's barrier.

Molly nodded with smile. "You need to get on the platform?" Jack and Harry nodded. "Oh, yes. It's Ron's first year, too," she said, looking over at her youngest son. "All you have to do is run straight through the barrier. It's best to start at a run,"

Jack pushed his cart in position. "I'll go first," he stated, preparing for his attempt at getting on the platform.

Ginny, the only girl in the Weasley family, said before Jack went in, "Good luck,"

Jack dashed straight at the platform, and successfully arrived at platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Ron came out after. All three wizards pushed their carts to the Hogwarts Express. Five attendants for the express took their carts and put it on the train, and assured the nervous and angry Jack that his stuff will be safe and his pet and wand will be kept on him. "Alright. Let's just go find a compartment."

Harry and Jack found and empty compartment and sat down. Harry laughed as he watched Jack's wolf pup roll around the seat with delight of the comfort. "I wonder when we'll start going," Harry commented, looking out at the platform station. Parents were clearing out.

Jack shrugged and played around a bit with Axel. He took out his new wand and made the red stream of sparks that he did in the shop. Axel chased it around the compartment. The train began it's journey after that.

After a few minutes of playing, the same young ginger they saw with Molly Weasley and her other twin sons appeared. This must have been the new first year, Ron. "Excuse me,"

Jack and Harry looked up at Ron. "Everywhere else is full."

Jack picked up Axel and made space for Ron. "Not at all," Harry said.

Ron smiled thankfully and sat down. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

Harry nodded and introduced himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened. "Your Harry Potter?! Do you really have the..." Harry already knew that he was referencing to his scar. He lifted his hair and showed it to him. "Wicked!"

Jack then introduced himself, as well. "I'm Jack Rain. Nice to meet you,"

Ron was, once again, shocked. He even scooted away from him a little. "Y-Your Jack Rain? Son of Alastar Rain and Judith Rain?!" he said, but then came down to a whisper, "You-Know-Who's best followers?"

Jack was confused for the millionth time. "I ran away from an orphanage, so I don't remember my mom and dad. If I was even there in the first place, they must have been terrible parents."

Ron nodded. "Probably. They were Death Eaters."

Jack asked with curiosity, "Who's You-Know-Who? And what are Death Eaters?"

Ron lowered his voice once more and said, "Promise not to tell anyone I said..._his _name."

Jack nodded. Harry leaned in a bit to hear in. He wanted the scoop on Death Eaters. "You-Know-Who is also known as Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters were his followers, the ones who did his dirty work before Harry here," he turned towards Harry, "Beat his stupid tail!"

Harry smiled, but didn't really know anything about his defeat of Voldemort. A lady with a trolly opened their compartment's door. "Anything from the trolly, dears?"

Ron frowned, "No. I'm all set," he raised a bag of sandwiches, with disappointed all over his face.

Jack took out some gold to pay, but Harry beat him to it. "We'll take the lot."

After stuffing themselves with candy, Ron commented on Harry's chocolate frogs. "Make sure they don't get away. They taste good," he said, getting himself a box. Jack was offered one, but he didn't want to eat something that tries to escape.

Harry looked at his card from the frog box. "What are these?"

Jack, eating some Liquorice Wands, looked at some cards himself. "So many Dumbledores. Don't they give out any other wizard?"

Ron shrugged and helped himself to more candy. "I guess they want to promote the headmaster. Not sure why."

Harry was about to talk to Ron about his Dumbledore on the card he received disappearing when a girl with brown, bushy hair walked in. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one..." her voice trailed when she saw Jack.

"I didn't hear that last part. Could you repeat it?" Jack asked politely, eating a handful of jelly beans. '_This stuff is SO GOOD!_' he thought. '_What if it's addicting...?_'.

The girl shook her head to get out of her trance. "So, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his upon the train's departure."

Ron shook his head. Harry did the same. Jack ate more jelly beans. "Sorry to intrude. But I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, and you three are?"

Ron, finishing his candy, answered, "Ron Weasley."

Harry was cleaning up his candy wrappers and said, "I'm Harry Potter. No need to be surprised. I get it a lot."

Jack ate more jelly beans. A random thought occurred to him. '_Who am I to tell the difference between a elephant and a truck!?_' He didn't release Hermione had been looking at him for his name to be introduced. "Oh, sorry. Elephant thinking." Hermione giggled a bit. Ron and Harry freely laughed.

"Well, what's your name?" Hermione asked again.

Jack put his jelly beans away and said, wiping his hands, "Jack Rain. I love elephants for a sudden reason."

Hermione must of known of his parentage and backed away slightly. Ron waved his hand in dismissal. "He's not like the people you're thinking about."

Hermione nodded, relieved. "Well, the train is about to arrive at the school. Better put your robes on."

Once she left to her own compartment, Harry agreed that they should change.

After they had their respective attire on, they munched on the small amount of candy that remained. "Look at that!" Harry said suddenly. Night had fallen over the skies, making the castle of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry look astonishing in the dim moonlight.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
